


tech

by moth_writes



Series: smiling fate [19]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Simon's phone breaks. He borrows Baz's for a while....I hate Baz's bloody phone....His picture roll is mostly him and Penny and I all together.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: smiling fate [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	tech

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Carry On Countdown Day 20: Technology

SIMON

I hate Baz's bloody phone.

I used the same one Penny gave me for years, and it was fine. I loved that phone. 

It didn't do much, just texting and calls and stuff. I have a laptop, though, and I didn't need it to.

The laptop was one of the first things I bought when I got my first paycheck. It's not top of the market like all of Baz’s things-mostly because I wouldn't let him pay-but it's bloody amazing to me.

And then two days ago my phone went and died. Not battery died, like full-on-black-screen-no-matter-how-long-I-charged-it dead. Penny even tried spelling it on-we could all tell her attempts were half-hearted at best, though. 

She’s been on me to get a new phone since we left Watford. I really have to, now.

I backspace again and try to spell right. Penny’s drilled the importance of correct grammar and spelling and all that shite into me over the years, and since in texting her I want to show her that. I don't know, maybe that it wasn't all a waste of time.

She and Baz went to the library to study. I want to do something special for them since they've been run ragged with midterms and the like. 

I thought I'd cook them dinner. I'm getting better at it, and Baz doesn't eat with his hand over his mouth when we're at home. That would be all spoiled if they decide to eat while they’re out, so I want to tell them not to.

But I can't do that if I can’t spell a bloody text right.

When I hit the wrong key again I decided to stop for a while. I think Baz set his keyboard small or something, because I hit three keys every time I want one. The letters are so tiny.

I hit the little circle at the bottom and pull up a game I've seen him play a few times. It's some sort of word puzzle, and I give up after a round or two. I'm too distracted to think.

I scroll around aimlessly until something catches my eye. It's a little camera icon, and I click it. I'm curious what kind of pictures Baz would take.

I take a selfie the way I've seen teenage girls do in the shows, with one eye closed and two fingers held up. I follow it to the gallery.

His picture roll is mostly him and Penny and I all together. There's some of his siblings and Fiona, too, but they're nothing I haven't seen before so I keep going.

I scroll all the way to the bottom and click on the first photo he took. It's of a picture in a glass frame, and there's a little bit of light glare reflecting off it.

I look closer and I realize it's a picture of Baz’s mum. I know this photo of her. It's hanging in the Grimms sitting room, right between two windows.

I zoom in a little on her face. I used to think Baz was like his father-they hold themselves the same way, and I think Baz uses the same expressions-but as soon as I saw him with Fiona I realized he’s one hundred percent Pitch. 

His mum has the same eyes. Grey like blue-green and hooded. Same eyebrows, too.(I used to think Baz spelled his eyebrows perfect, but unless his mum did too it must be genetic.)

The back of my neck itches. I shouldn’t be looking at this. It’s too private.

I close out and click back into texts.  _ Im making dinner dont eat. See you soon. _

I can’t find the apostrophe, but that’s better than I’ve managed so far. I read it over again and hit send.

_ Ok, sounds good. Be back by four. _ Penny sends back. I sigh and sink back into the couch.

I open Chrome and search recipes. I’m thinking chicken tacos for tonight.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
